herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack McCall
'Jack McCall '''is the main protagonist of the 2012 comedy ''A Thousand Words. He is a h-strung, motor-mouthed literary agent who becomes obsessed with signing the world's hottest self-help guru Dr. Sinja to a book deal. At his meditation facility, though, he scratches himself on the bark of a tree that then magically sprouts up in the backyard of his house. Leaves start falling off with each word Jack says, and Sinja deduces that Jack and the tree are psychically linked. So Jack refuses to speak at all, as doing so will keep the tree, and him, alive. However, his work, marriage, and friendships are all affected by his choice. Can Jack figure out an alternative method of survival? Or will he simply have to live the rest of his life to the fullest? He is portrayed by Eddie Murphy. Biography Jack McCall is a literary agent who uses his "gift of gab" to get various book deals, and he is not afraid to stretch the truth to get them. While he is trying to get a book deal from a New Age self-help guru named Dr. Sinja, the guru sees through his deceit and agrees to the deal, only to later deliver a five-page book. That night, a Bodhi Tree magically appears in his backyard. Dr. Sinja goes to Jack's house and they both discover that for every word that Jack says, a leaf will fall off of the tree. When the tree runs out of leaves, the tree will perish, as will Jack. In time, he finds that even written words count towards his limit; plus anything that happens to the tree will also affect Jack. When Jack tries to cut it down with an axe, an axe wound appears on him. When squirrels climb the tree, it tickles him. When a gardener tries to poison it with DDT, Jack gets high on the fumes and when the gardener tries to water the tree, Jack starts to sweat/perspire profusely. With Jack forced to pick and choose his words, communicating with others becomes difficult and full of misunderstandings. These misunderstandings cost him two book deals, his job, and his wife Caroline. She walks out on him when she thinks his sudden silence is due to his not loving her anymore. When he tries to explain the tree to her, she doesn't believe him. Only Jack's assistant Aaron Weisberger, realizes he is telling the truth, and goes to Jack's house to keep track of how many leaves remain. Jack tries to break the curse by being a better person by giving food to the homeless, and donating some of his money to charity, but that plan fails. Jack drinks a lot of alcohol in the night, causing him to sing a lot, thus making the tree lose lots of leaves. Only when Aaron confronts him and tackles him to the ground does Jack stop speaking. With his life falling apart and the tree running out of leaves, Jack confronts Dr. Sinja and asks how to end the curse. The guru tells him to make peace in all of his relationships. With just one branch of leaves left, Jack tries to reconcile with his wife, but she remains hesitant. He visits his mother Annie who lives in an assisted-living center and has dementia. Annie tells Jack (who she thinks is Jack's late father Raymond), that she wishes Jack would stop being angry at his father for walking out on them when he was a kid. Jack, realizing that this is the relationship that needs the most mending, goes to visit his father's grave. Jack expends the last three leaves of the tree with the words "I forgive you". With no leaves remaining, Jack suffers a heart attack in a storm and appears to die. Aaron then calls Jack on his cell phone. Jack, who is still alive, answers his phone. Aaron tells him that the tree's leaves have magically reappeared and Jack can now talk freely again. Jack and Caroline get back together, with Jack buying the family-friendly house Caroline asked for earlier, and the tree is in their front yard. He does not get his job back (Aaron was promoted to Jack's old position), but he writes a book about his experience, called A Thousand Words, and gets Aaron to make the deal. Unfortunately for Aaron, his promotion causes him to be like Jack was, thus he gets his own smaller office Bodhi tree. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Male